The Cullen Family Do They Pass?
by Dragon Fairies
Summary: Bella gets an assignment for AP English one day in a new school, and it gets her thinking about her family. Do they pass the four way test? Post BD. Cannon pairings.


Fire: So this was for an essay...

Ice: He thought it was a good idea at the time, but then he smacked himself silly when he figured out one of his other pieces would have been better.

Randa: He still felt the need to post this and see what you all think.

Wonton: This essay was about the Four Way Test and it is:

Is it the truth?

Is it fair?

Does it build goodwill and better friendships?

Does it benefit all concerned?

* * *

The Cullen Family- Do They Pass?

I held a piece of purple paper in my hands, reading it over. An assignment for a class I'd taken a few more times than was strictly needed, it sort of reminded me of my second semester of junior biology, knowing the curriculum already rather than learning the curriculum. The piece of paper was new to me though… or rather the contents of the paper, as I really don't remember ever hearing about the four way test before.

Sitting in the living room, I pondered over what I would write my essay on, though with all the noise going on around be, I could hardly be expected to make any progress, so instead I focused on my family, and the though hit me. _Did they pass the test?_

The first to come into my sights was Jasper, sitting on the couch, with a book in hand. Thinking on his past, was he truthful? Probably one of the more truthful members of the family, truthful for everyone in fact, couldn't hide your emotions here, which over time really was a blessing. Was he fair? Yes was the quick answer. With his tactician's mind Jasper looked at everything with equality, which was what made him a good empath, because he could feel everything, but also step away and take a clear look at everything. Does he build good will and better friendships? The answer for that was a little wishy-washy for me. Jasper was a good person all around but he tended to think a little too critically to really build goodwill in people other than those who understood him. And for the last question of the four way test, well that was what Jasper was all about. He thinks of everything just so that at least the family and those closest to the family were benefited.

My gaze then turned to the fast talking pixie next to him. She was truthful, sometimes about things that hadn't even happened yet, and even though she occasionally hid the truth she never out right lied. And she was definitely fair to everyone. Everything she does is to build goodwill and better friendships, so as to make the best possible future. Though on the other hand, Alice isn't always beneficial to all concerned, although in the long run she does try to do what's best for the family.

Emmett was sitting in front of our recently bought plasma screen television. I rolled my eyes at the bulky man as he played his PS3; he was so childish sometimes, even my own daughter sitting next to him, acted more mature than he did most of the time. The man was honest to the point of obscenity, even with his wife… Well I guess you could say especially with his wife. He wasn't necessarily fair, but with his hulking bulk, and extraordinary strength he was rather prone to using that as an advantage. Emmett was all about good will and having fun, not to mention his goofy personality helped him make immortal friends quite easily when he came across them. Though Emmett wasn't always thinking about what was beneficial for the family and the others around us. No he was more about the fun of everything rather than the best possible outcome.

Nessie was playing with Emmett laughing and having a good time. Though at her age she really doesn't need to be put to the four-way test as it's kind of hard to judge the character of a four-year-old.

Emmett's wife, the model blond Rosalie, was definitely truthful. If she was mad everyone knew it; if she was happy everyone could breathe a sigh of relief; if she didn't like something she let it be known. Fair in looks though she may be, she wasn't really fair to anyone that she didn't like… which was mostly everyone, other than the family, and even that was sometimes debatable. Rosalie really wasn't one that could build goodwill, or friendships in fact other than Emmett, Rosalie didn't really work at relationships. On the other hand, almost every action she made was for the well being of the family even if it was hidden under selfish reasoning.

The next person my mind shifted to was Jacob, as he was in the garage with Rosalie fawning over their cars. Immediately my mind said no. Not because Jacob was a bad person or anything, but he was really rather over protective of those he lets close to his heart. Jacob is truthful, but, like Emmett, Jacob was a little too honest sometimes, causing strife. He is fair, but only toward the people he cares for, anyone else and he seems like a jerk. And he's never been very good at building goodwill and friendship anymore, I guess he's been slighted a little too much for that. And the only people that benefit Jacob's actions would be his pack, Nessie, and me. So yes, Jacob pretty much failed the test.

After that my mind shifted to those inhabiting the kitchen, Esme enjoyed cooking quite a lot, and having a few people she could do that for just made everyone of her days just that much better. Esme didn't like lies, and she was very truthful, like with her clients, if she didn't think something fit in the décor pattern she would immediately make it known. Esme was fair, asking everyone's opinion before doing something drastic to the house, like taking a wall down. Her cheery and loving personality made it hard for anyone not to like her, and she was one of the family mediators, when a fight broke out she was always there to help pick it apart. All in all, Esme was a really beneficial part of our family _and_ friend network.

Carlisle was also in the kitchen, trying to help but even though he was a doctor, it didn't mean he had the touch for cooking. Out right the man passed, he had to be the most compassionate man I had ever known, vampire or not. He saved lives everyday, had never touched a human other than to heal them, and never turned someone without truly needing to. He was truthful. He was fair. He made a treaty of non-violence with a pack of wolves, that he should have wanted to attack right then. Truthfully he was most likely the most beneficial part of our family.

Seth was Esme's taste tester, making sure everything was good for the less vampiric tastes in the family. Seth rarely told a lie, and when he did it was for Esme's cooking, even then, it wasn't much of a lie for him. He didn't like inequalities; in fact he became rather upset when even the words leech and mongrel came up in discussions, so he was definitely fair. His absolute detestation of discrimination, and his totally adorable personality made him a perfect candidate for building goodwill and friendships. His presence in our family has definitely made a difference; everyone's a little more lighthearted with him around.

Then I heard the soft sound of a piano carry down the stairs, I smiled at the new tune that reached my ears. The last person of our family was my husband, Edward. My mind came to a stop there. I wanted to immediately say that my husband passed the test, but once I really though on it I noticed that he really didn't. Edward had never been very truthful with me, in fact more often than not Edward liked to hide things from me. He was never fair to Jacob: for some reason Edward still held a grudge over the fact that Jacob had loved me, and imprinted on Nessie, though he hid it very intricately from the prying eyes of our family. There were also a lot of other people that Edward wasn't fair to over the years. He's not good at making friends, once you get down to it, it takes a miracle for Edward to say he likes someone. Then lastly, even though I love him dearly and would never want to let him go, none of the hardship our family has gone through would have happened if it hadn't been for Edward not listening to that gut instinct to let me go.

That's not saying much for me either as I have never wanted to let my husband go. I can't really judge myself but I'd have to say I fail the test rather epically as well.

I looked down at the sheet I had turned over to write on as I thought. Looking over the information there and smiled at the fact seven out of the ten that is our family had passed the test. That's a good ratio, and over time, I think that ratio will just get closer and closer together, but for now the three failures of our family will just have to work harder, even though only one of the three failures, me, really knows that they failed.

* * *

Ice: So do our readers agree or disagree?

Randa: Tell us what you think!

Wonton: Have a great day/night/evening/morning!

Fire:Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Wonton: Why yes, yes you are.


End file.
